


The Gift

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Ignyx week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis seeks out a gift for Nyx. For Ignyx week day 2. Prompts used: Daggers, Jade.





	The Gift

Ignis was perusing the varied kiosks lining the Lestallum marketplace, hoping to find something nice for his boyfriend Nyx. They had been dating for a couple of months, and to show his appreciation for him, Ignis was hoping to find something unique. So far nothing was keeping his attention. He signed in frustration and was about to turn away when something green caught his eye. Something made of jade. He strolled over to the kiosk in question and began to browse eagerly. The man working the kiosk looked up at him and beamed.

“All of these are handcrafted. If you don’t see something here that you’d like, I can take a custom order.”

Ignis smiled softly and nodded, leaning in closer to the inspect the man’s goods. The table was lined with several jade items ranging from small figurines of animals and people, amulets and pendants, and other odds and ends. His eyes rested upon a few sets of travel cutlery and then darted over to an arrangement of hunting knives. Everything was professionally crafted and well-detailed, reflecting the lapidary’s pride and skill in his work.

Ignis pointed at the knives. “Would you be able to make two of these for me, but in a kukri dagger style instead? I have a photo of them on my phone, I think…” He slipped his phone out of his pocket and flipped through his photos. “Ah, yes. Here.” He directed the screen toward the man, who quickly nodded.

“Oh yes, I could make a set of those. Just let me jot down some details. Can you send me that photo? Here’s my email.” He wrote down an email address and pushed the paper into Ignis’ hand.

“Certainly.” Ignis sent the photo to the email address and looked back up at the man, who was still taking notes.

“Your name?”

“Ignis, yes, that’s I-g-n-i-s. Scientia. S-c-i- no, that’s an i there, right - e-n-t-i-a.”

“How long do you want ‘em? How wide?”

Ignis paused to think and then held out his hands in the approximate dimensions he thought would be adequate. “Also, these are preferably going to be used in real sparring and combat, so if you could ensure they’re made from the best material and are thick but still easily wielded, that would be ideal.”

The lapidary took down some more notes. “Sure thing. I have to warn ya though, something along those lines will set ya back a bit.” He looked up at Ignis. “I don’t wanna throw you a curveball the day you come to pick them up. Something like that isn’t cheap to make.”

“Cost is not an issue.”

“Great. I will have to ask for a deposit before I begin work. Thirty-five percent of the total.”

“Do you accept cheques?”

“Sure do.”

“How long will these take to create?”

“Oh, I’d say about two weeks.”

“That will be fine.” Ignis pulled out his cheque book. “Who shall I make the deposit out to?”

~~~~

A fortnight later, Ignis was back at the lapidary’s kiosk. The lapidary greeted him amiably.

“Hello there, friend! I have your order right here…” He turned, bent, and unlocked a box at his feet and pulled out a deep green velvet bag and handed it to Ignis. “Let me know if they meet your expectations.”

Ignis loosened the drawstring on the bag and gently pulled out one of the kukri. He was blown away by the beauty of it. It was absolutely _stunning_. His eyes widened as he examined it, turning it over and over in near-disbelief at the flawlessness of the piece. He instantly knew that Nyx would love them.

“They _surpass_ my expectations,” Ignis responded after a moment, looking up at the man, his eyes shining with gratitude. “ _Thank you_ for your excellent craftmanship. I am absolutely floored by how exquisite they are!” He examined the other dagger and found it to be as impeccable as the first. “How much do I owe you?”

Ignis wrote out another cheque for the remaining balance, adding on an extra 2000 gil for a tip, to which the lapidary tried to talk him out of, but Ignis countered with a smirk that he had only brought the one cheque. He paid the grateful man and turned away, carrying Nyx’s gift with him.

~~~~

The next day Ignis invited Nyx over for dinner. When he arrived promptly at 6 o’clock, Ignis tried to conceal his inner excitement as he made small talk and fussed over the weather while preparing a delicious seafood dinner. The delightful fragrance of fresh shellfish and herbs steaming in his signature garlic butter sauce permeated the kitchen.

“Gods, that smells _so_ good. I love dating a master chef, you know that?”

“Is that all I’m good for?” Ignis retorted playfully, flashing Nyx a smirk.

“Hardly. Hey, what’s up with you today? You almost seem a bit …giddy.”

“Oh, _nothing_. I’m just glad that we finally have some time together after this long week.”

“Haha right. Yeah, this week sucked.”

Turning down the heat on the stove burner, Ignis turned to Nyx. “Okay. I lied. I bought you something and I’m overwhelmingly excited to show you.” He blurted out the words quickly.

Nyx looked up at Ignis, his eyes soon glazing over with excitement of his own. “Ohhh reeeally? What is it? What did ya get me? Hm, hm?” He stood and started to poke and run his fingertips over Ignis’ ribs playfully, causing him to laugh and softly push him away.

“Alright, alright. Enough of that,” Ignis chided with a smile, and Nyx soon settled himself back into his chair. He looked up at Ignis expectedly, blue eyes shining like a puppy’s.

“I’ll go get it.” Ignis said and glided out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Nyx heard a drawer open and shut and footsteps back into the kitchen. Ignis held a velvet bag. He handed it to him.

“What have we heeere,” Nyx asked as he opened the drawstring on the bag and slipped his hand inside. He smiled up at Ignis. “Something cold and hard! What on Eos – “ He pulled out one of the kukris. “Holy shit, is this for real?” He turned it over in his hand, a look of astonishment casting over his face.

“One hundred percent real Jadeite. Custom made kukri combat daggers. I hope they are the right size, I gave the lapidary only approximate measurements –“

“Oh no, these are _perfect_!” Nyx was already standing, and wielded the jade daggers in a fighting pose. He made a few jabbing motions into the air. “Wow, I am in _love_ with the weight of these!” He looked over at Ignis, eyes shining. “I ….how am I ever going to thank you for this? Like honestly, man. How?”

Ignis also felt tears pushing against the corner of his eyes, vying to be freed. “Just this moment alone, seeing you this happy, is more than enough.”


End file.
